moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Epsilon Adept
Scorpion Cell Epsilon Headquarters PsiCorps (campaign only) |role = * Mind control * Anti-infantry |useguns = Brain |tier = 2 |techlvl = 8 |hp = 100 |armortype = Basic |speed = 5 |sight = 10 |cost = $1000 |time = 0:28 (base 0:36) |multiplier = *0.65 (all infantry) *1.2 (individual) |produced = Epsilon Barracks |req = Pandora Hub |groundattack = |cooldown = 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) |range = 8, minimum 0.5 |ability = Deploy to release a psychic blast that deals 250 damage to enemy infantry in a radius of 3.3 around the Epsilon Adept * Has a cooldown of 50 frames (3.3 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower (psychic blast) * +25% speed |notes = * Self-healing * Gains 75% of the experience earned by the Epsilon Adept's mind-controlled victim * Cannot be mind-controlled |infantry = 1 }} Epsilon Adepts are one of the main Epsilon infantry, using their psychic powers to control an enemy's mind or killing nearby infantry with a psychic blast. The PsiCorps uses Epsilon Elites instead, which are stronger and amphibious due to levitating above ground with their powers, but are otherwise still the same. Official description The very core members of Yuri's Epsilon Army, the Adepts are individuals with above average psychic abilities, allowing them to bend the will of others to suit their goals. They pose a significant threat to almost all soldiers and human-operated vehicles, turning their victims against their compatriots with a mere thought. Adepts are capable of defending themselves against infantry with a potent psychic blast which overwhelms the brains of unshielded soldiers caught within, resulting in death. Though powerful opponents, Adepts are not able to control the minds of animals and are completely defenseless against robotic units.Epsilon Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. Epsilon Adepts are used to capture enemy units. These units can then be used to fight, but most of the time they are immediately sent to a Grinder or a Bio Reactor. The unit becomes available to train from Epsilon Barracks once a Pandora Hub is established on the field. Epsilon Adepts could only control the mind of one unit at a time, making them vulnerable to groups of enemy units. Although their psychic blast can instantly kill large groups of infantry, it is difficult for an Adept to come close to them before getting killed. Some units could not be controlled by Epsilon Adepts: heroes were immune to mind control, as they had been trained to resist it; most non-human units, such as Attack Dogs, were psychologically incompatible with Epsilon's mind-control technology; Robot Tanks, Terror Drones, rogue Stingers and Teratorns were completely robotic and also immune to mind control by definition; ore miners and epic units could not be mind-controlled either. Units that are psychic themselves cannot be mind-controlled by any means. It is worth noting that if a unit is already mind-controlled, the Epsilon Adept are unable to forcibly break the existing psychic link and assert their own projected will, unless the link is terminated from the other end. Appearances In Act One, Epsilon Adepts are known as PsiCorps Troopers. They are the very first Epsilon unit introduced to the player, in Peacekeeper. They appear in almost all Epsilon Act One missions, and are trainable by PsiCorps from the Soviet Barracks (requiring Palace) in Moonlight. Covert Ops * In the prequel mission Archetype, PsiCorps Troopers (then only identified as Enemy Infantry) will enter the battlefield one by one sneakily. They won't pose threat to Boris and Morales, who are both immune to mind control. They and Allied troops won't fire at each other until player starts evacuating, thereby causing a commotion that alerts the entire Allied base. Chronologically, this mission marks their first appearance. Cooperative * PsiCorps Trooper is first controllable in Television Lies, where both players can control one. They cannot control any vehicles in this mission. Act One * Russia and sometimes the Latin Confederation (who needs Battle Lab to train PsiCorps Trooper) also grant access to PsiCorps Trooper in the following Act One missions: ** Beautiful Mind ** Impersonal War (cooperative) ** Repentance (cooperative) ** Ravages of War (cooperative) ** Hammer to Fall ** Lights Out (cooperative) ** Thunder God (cooperative) ** Death From Above ** Road to Nowhere ** Panic Cycle ** Sunlight * However, the Chinese forces in Panic Cycle are also possessed the Soviet-PsiCorps equipment. In Sunlight, if the player captures the Chinese base and builds an Atomheart, the player can still gain access to PsiCorps Trooper as well. This is actually an incorrect design. Act Two * The Conqueror is the last mission where Adepts are used by PsiCorps, where they're tasked with mind controlling all eight Russian Topol-M platforms. After Awake and Alive, PsiCorps switches to Epsilon Elites, basically. * Epsilon Adepts are notably absent from the Scorpion Cell forces that rebel against Yuri since Obsidian Sands. Assessment See also * Epsilon Elite References zh:心灵专家 Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army Category:Soviet Union Category:Mind Control Category:Self Healing